1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power-operated actuator for a film advance mechanism of a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power-operated film advance mechanism in a well-known camera has a motor energized in response to the return of the shutter release button to its initial position for effecting advance of the film and cocking of the shutter, operations hereinafter referred to as "reset operations".